


Love Gone Sour

by VioletDaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDaly/pseuds/VioletDaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are no longer together and this is how Sirius now spends his days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Gone Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfiction, any comments would be much appreciated.I do not own the characters or music, the song I have used is called One and is a cover done by Johnny Cash and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

He sits slightly slouched on the piano seat, cigarette dangling from his small pink lips. Long black hair pushed back with only a few strands falling in his face, light shines in through the window illuminating his neck and the slight stubble that is visible. His fingers pass over the piano touching every note with the grace and ease of an angel, his eyes are closed long lashes pressed against his cheek as he plays a familiar tune, a beautiful one, a favourite that had once been loved.

A tumbler is resting on top of the piano, next to a half bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. One hand reaches up to the ash tray which is also conveniently placed on top of the piano, putting out the stub. Crushing the light out at the end, he grasped at the tumbler while the other hand stabs at a few chords in succession. He shudders before placing the glass back down and continuing to play the piece as it goes down into a minor.

As the piece ends, he slowly rises rustling the white sleeveless top the hangs loosely over his shoulders. Showing the black ink tattoo of his youth that is covering his pale shoulder, no longer shinning in the light the man walkes the few steps to the mantelpiece where a small black dusty radio is situated. It crackles a few times before a distinct voice can be heard,

"Is it getting better

Or does it feel the same

Will it make it easier on you now

You have someone to blame.

 

You said, one love, one life

When it's one need in the night

One love, we get to share it 

leaves you baby if you don't care for it.

 

Did I disappoint you

Or leave a bad taste in you mouth

You act like you never had love

And you want me to go without ".

The man shuffles towards a torn, moth eaten sofa the spring groan in protest as he lays on his back feet hanging over the arm rest. As he moves to get comfy a book falls from the sofa, landing face down in a cloud of dust. The man glances down at the book, a look of confusion etched on his face, he slings his arm down to grab the book, hand catching the stream of light still coming from the window. Turning it over to look at the cover he recognises the battered book many emotions pass over his face, happiness and sadness being only but a few. Finally settling on anger he tosses the book at pale greying wall in front of him, he smiles deeply at hearing the satisfying thump. He leanes back into the sofa and continues to listen to the music, lighting another fag as he does so, the book is left lying on the floor spread open to the fist page that reads

** PROPERTY OF R.J.LUPIN **


End file.
